My Beauty Forever
by booklover1103
Summary: Harry Potter just turned 18 and still has to defeat Voldermont, and Draco Malfoy has finally come face to face with his destiny….who will triumph? warnings:mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter just turned 18 and still has to defeat Voldermont, and Draco Malfoy has finally come face to face with his destiny….who will triumph?

Warnings: Mpreg, Slash

Diclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related that's all J.K. Rowling

This is my first fanfic so go easy on my ok, and un'betad so mistakes are my own.

Facts: The Malfoy's were never bad, just neutral. Dumbledore and Sirius are still dead and after Harry started Hogwarts he went to live with Remus and Severus who are a bonded couple. The 6th and 7th book didn't happen and Draco never went to Hogwarts.

Prologue

He was gorgeous, Harry had never seen such a beautiful person, and he looked around wondering what the beauty was doing in his dining room. Harry could nothing but stare at the beautiful creature until finally he turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry just stared at the delicate pale hand stretched toward him to shake; Draco had long thin fingers, delicate, fragile and beautiful. Harry was afraid to reach for Draco's beautiful hand with his own tanned, rough, calloused one. He reached out and took Draco's hand in his much larger one, clasping their hands together savoring the feel of Draco's skin.

"Nice to meet you Draco, I'm Harry Potter."

Draco smiled and removed his hand; just as Harry was going to say something to break the silence Remus entered the room.

"Oh good Harry you're here, I see you've met Severus's godson Draco, hello Draco."

"Mr. Lupin."

"Please call me Remus, now where is Severus?"

Through all this Harry just stared at Draco, he was much shorter than Harry's 6'3" frame and whereas Harry was very muscular and tan, Draco was thin and lithe, he couldn't be more then 5'9" but he had a presence that drew the eye to him, not that his beauty wouldn't do that. Harry stared at Draco's white-blonde hair and wondered if it was as soft as it looked. His hair came to the middle of his cheeks and fell in wisps around his face, drawing attention to Draco's big gray/blue eyes framed by thick blonde lashes. Just then Remus told them to make themselves comfortable that he would find Severus and be right back. After Remus announced that, Draco removed his cloak and Harry almost swallowed his tongue. Mesmerized Harry watched as Draco removed his cloak revealing more of his body for Harry's view, he was wearing tightly fitted black pants and a silky blue top that clung in all the right places and all Harry could think about was seeing more of Draco.

"So how old are you Harry?"

"I'm 18, what about you?"

"I will be 18 in a couple months"

Before Harry could reply Remus and a frazzled looking Severus entered the room.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco cried as he ran into his godfather's arms.

A rare look of elation and happiness crossed Severus's usually emotionless face as he hugged his godson fiercely.

"Draco, I have missed you very much."

"I've missed you to Uncle Sev."

Remus cleared his throat "why don't we all have a seat, and we can discuss why we wanted Draco to come visit us."

"Of course, and Draco you've been introduced to everyone I assume? Remus and Harry?"

"Yes Uncle Sev"

"It is good to see you Draco, now come let's sit."

During all of this Harry had just watched Draco and saw how much love was shared between Severus and Draco, he didn't understand why it had been so long since they had seen each other, because if Draco didn't know Remus then he must not have seen Severus for at least 5yrs, the length of Remus and Severus's marriage. He would have to think on it later they were all moving into the sitting room, Harry was disappointed when Severus and Draco sat next to each other on the couch forcing him to take the chair next to Remus.

"Draco, there is something we have to tell you, but I feel it will be distressing news and I called you here by yourself because I know that after the loss of your mother, your father has not been himself."

"That is true Uncle Sev, but what do you have to tell me?"

Severus looked around the room for a minute, gathering his thoughts; he then turned to Draco and said:

"Draco, you're in great danger."

A/N I know Harry's bday is after Draco's but this is my story and i changed it, just as i will likely change many things. Hope you enjoy the story

review plz =]


	2. Chapter 2

****

Summary: Harry Potter just turned 18 and still has to defeat Voldermont, and Draco Malfoy has finally come face to face with his destiny….who will triumph?

Warnings: Mpreg, Slash

Diclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related that's all J.K. Rowling

This is my first fanfic so go easy on my ok, and un'betad so mistakes are my own.

Facts: The Malfoy's were never bad, just neutral. Dumbledore and Sirius are still dead and after Harry started Hogwarts he went to live with Remus and Severus who are a bonded couple. The 6th and 7th book didn't happen and Draco never went to Hogwarts.

**6 months earlier**

Draco walked down the alley in muggle London asking himself what in the world he was doing here. It was nighttime he was alone and had no idea where he was going. But the man he needed to see said meet him in Diagon Alley and because he didn't want his parents to know where he was going he couldn't use the floo and disliked Apparating he decided to enter from London, he was told he could. However, he was not told he would be traipsing about in dark alleys, looking for the place of entry. He was to meet someone named Dextrus at the Leaky Caldron; he was told this person could help him, the downside he wanted to meet at 11:30 p.m. So that's why he was currently in this predicament and it was 11:15, however just as he was walking by an old brick wall he felt the presence of magic. He had found it!

Draco's contact had told him how to get into the alley; he then made his way through and looked around for the Leaky Caldron. Finally spotting it he hurried to enter and looked around for Dextrus. He had been told Dextrus had brown hair and purple eyes, Draco looked around at all the faces and saw purple eyes staring back. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and walked over.

"Hello, are you Dextrus?"

"Yes….and you must be Draco, my your prettier than I thought you'd be" he purred.

Draco shifted uncomfortably and wondered if he was in over his head.

"No worries pretty, I just do what people pay me to, and from what I've heard you can pay quite well."

"Yes, do you have what I need?"

"Come with me pretty, I prefer not to do my business in public."

Draco didn't know what to do, he need the amulet to help his mother but he didn't trust this man and most certainly didn't want to go anywhere alone with him. Torn he watched as Dextrus got up and gestured for Draco to go first, still hesitating he cast an uncertain look at the back entrance.

"Come on now pretty we don't have all day"

Finally Draco reached a decision and proceeded to walk to the back, but when he opened the door something hit the back of his head and he passed out. The last thing he heard was:

"My Lord will be very pleased with you pretty."

His last outraged thought was that he had been played and no one knew where he was.

******************************************************************************************

Harry was ecstatic he was finally graduating! No more classes, no more teachers, no more kids who wanted to sleep with The Boy-Who-Lived, and no more homework. He was currently cleaning up his dorm room in preparation for the house-elves picking it up to take back to the Snape manor. When he finished Harry looked around, remembering all the good and bad that happened here, he really would miss this place. Just then his best friend Ron Weasley came in, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Hey Harry you ready to graduate ay mate?"

"Believe me Ron, I'm all set to graduate."

Ron grinned and motioned for Harry to come on, they were meeting Hermoine in the library, for old times sake. They made their way to the library, Harry and Ron smiling fondly at everything that had even a small meaning for them at Hogwarts. Finally they reached the library and their Hermoine was smiling at them fondly, she kissed both their cheeks but reached out to hold Ron's hand. They had finally gotten together at the end of 6th year, and everyone was all the better for it. After walking the two boys into the library she turned and gestured for them to sit.

"Before we graduated I just wanted to spend a little time with the two of you and say that these past 7years being your friend has been some of the best of my life and I know you can defeat the Dark Lord Harry, Ron and I will be by your side when we do. I love both of you very much and I am so proud of both of you."

Everyone was a little teary eyed after Hermoine's speech; the three friends embraced and walked out to go graduate.

Hours later Harry was on his bed thinking about how he was going to defeat the Voldermont. The Order of Phoenix had managed to keep Voldermont at bay for two years while Harry learned as much as he could to defeat him. Harry however, sometimes didn't think he could ever defeat him; it would just go on forever, Voldermont killing more people Harry loved until there was nothing left. In his heart he knew he would defeat him, he just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

***********************************************************************************************************

Draco slowly came to awareness; he had been dreaming that a purple-eyed man captured him. Except when he went to stretch out his arms he felt them bound in front of him, he slowly opened his eyes and held back a gasp as he realized it was no dream. He was in a small room with only one small window, his hands were bound in front of him and a chain on the wall led to the locked end on his ankle. He had been captured! Draco started to panic, what was he going to do? No one knew where he was and he didn't have his wand with him. Before his hysteria could turn into a full-blown panic attack, Draco forced himself to calm down, and take stock of the situation. He was bound, had no wand, there was only a small window, and a very large wooden door as an exit. What to do? Just when he was going to start screaming for help, Draco heard the sound of the lock being turned on the door. Draco stiffened in fear not knowing what was on the other side, the door opened wider to reveal a large hulking form of a man and just behind him another large man. Please no, Draco thought, what are they going to do to me?

"Please, Please let me go!"

Before the large men had a chance to say anything a voice behind them interrupted:

"Crabbe, Goyle, stand aside and let us in would you?"

The large men parted, revealing a medium sized girl, with long black hair and an all right face, behind her a dark man with curly black hair and dark eyes came through as well.

The dark man suddenly turned and asked, "Where is Nott? He was supposed to be here."

The one large man shrugged. "Zabini, it's not our problem!" The woman's voice broke through Draco's frightened stupor and turned fearfully in the newcomer's direction.

"Please, there's been a mistake. Please let me go." His eyes welled up with tears and his bottom lip trembled, Draco tried to pull himself together but he was very frightened, he didn't know what these people wanted with him. The dark haired one eyes softened but before he could speak the woman interrupted.

"It is not for us to let you go, come its time for you to meet our Lord, he has been waiting for your arrival."

With that, his captors unlocked the chain around his ankle, helped him up, and propelled him to the door, who was this mysterious Lord?

Finally after being led through many dark corridors, Draco had his answer: a monster.

The man, he was reluctant to call it that was sitting on a large throne in the center of the room, he was a horrible creature, with a snake-like face and crimson eyes, and he had a massive snake coiled at his feet.

"My Lord" his captors all bowed as the creature turned to them.

"Ahhh, finally."

The Lord stood from his throne, revealing a tall thin frame clothed in black robes, the creature drifted over to them.

"He is even more beautiful then you said Dextrus, how lucky for me that you found him."

Draco cringed as he reached out a bony hand to stroke his face.

"Yessssss, you will make a lovely Consort and you will bear me a powerful heir."

Draco cast a frantic look around, hoping for some escape, whimpering when the Dark Lord grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"Do not fear me little one, I will treat you well, for you are of much finer quality then my other toys."

Just as Draco opened his mouth to tell the bastard he would never touch a filthy creature like him, he felt an arm come around his waist and he was apparated out.

As soon as his feet hit the ground he was fighting to get away, kick and punching at the person holding him.

"Easy, Easy, you're going to hurt yourself."

The soothing words did not break through Draco's frantic attempts, his rescuer pinned him to the ground until finally Draco calmed enough to think rationally.

Draco looked up into the pale blue eyes of his rescuer and tried to move out from under him.

His rescuer jumped up, lending Draco his hand to help him up. Draco studied the man and wondered at his motives. He was attractive, with golden blonde hair and tan skin; he was taller than Draco by a few inches and a great deal more muscular. Before Draco could do anything his rescuer suddenly blurted, "I'm Theodore Nott."

Draco said nothing, when a sudden knocking was at the door. Theodore went and looked through the peephole. "What's the password?" he questioned of whoever was on the other side. "Snitch" came the replied answer. Nott opened the door and their stood Draco's four captors.

"Hello Draco, good to see you again." The one called Zabini cheerily greeted.

Just as Draco was about to escape the woman said "we are here to protect you, we helped free you from our lord, you're safe with us."

Draco stared disbelieving at them, until Nott spoke up.

"Listen we don't have much time, you need to apparate back home as soon as possible, we will cloak your trail from our Lord, now hurry go."

No wanting to give his captors a chance to change their minds Draco quickly apparated, the last thing he heard before he disappeared was:

"Don't come back!"

A/N Hey so i decided to put the 2nd chapter up right away because I'm hoping to update this story quickly, maybe twice a week if I don't get busy. So here's chapter 2 enjoy!

Review =]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Harry Potter just turned 18 and still has to defeat Voldermont, and Draco Malfoy has finally come face to face with his destiny….who will triumph?**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related that's all J.K. Rowling**

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on my ok, and un'betad so mistakes are my own.**

**Facts: The Malfoy's were never bad, just neutral. Dumbledore and Sirius are still dead and after Harry started Hogwarts he went to live with Remus and Severus who are a bonded couple. The 6th and 7th book didn't happen and Draco never went to Hogwarts.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Present time**

Severus sat quietly on the couch watching Draco for any sign of distress after his announcement.

"What do you mean Uncle Sev?"

Draco's beautiful face was pinched with worry and confusion, Severus wanted to take Draco in his arms like when he was a child and tell his little Dragon it would all be okay. Unfortunately for Draco this situation would not be solved that easily. Severus stared at Draco for a moment longer and then looked at Remus, his lover, his mate, his Alpha, and his husband wishing with all he had, Draco were never involved in this war.

"Draco you need to tell me right now, exactly what happened 6months ago."

Draco's already pale faced lost several shades of color and he nervously looked around the room, Severus knew Draco was scared but they needed to know what happened with the Dark Lord.

"Draco I know you were kidnapped you need to tell us exactly what happened so we can protect you. Draco, you're in a lot of danger and we need your cooperation."

Finally Draco returned his gaze to Severus, "okay I'll tell you what happened."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry was furious; he paced around Remus's office like a caged animal. The thought that anyone had treated Draco like that was making him horribly angry, and the rage he felt when Draco told them Voldermont had touched Draco was unbelievable. Draco was his! Harry had just met the beautiful boy and already he wanted to know more, Draco brought out intense feelings in Harry. He wanted to protect and cherish Draco, he wanted to be important to Draco, and Harry felt crazed with all the emotions going through him. He also felt like a savage, because; as much as he wanted to protect Draoc he wanted to fuck him, claim him, and possess him no one else could ever touch him. Voldermont was a filthy pig and should never be allowed within 100ft of Draco! Harry never wanted Draco to be scared or alone like when he was kidnapped, Harry wished even though he hadn't known Draco then that he could have protected him. He remembered the look on Draco's face when they told him the danger he was in.

_"Draco………when you were kidnapped it was done deliberately, the Dark Lord had already chosen you to be his Consort when you were taken. He will not stop until you are back in his possession, Draco you will never be able to live a normal life until the Dark Lord is eliminated. You cannot return to France, your safety is the most important thing. You have to stay here, where we can protect you, and your father must come to because he is no longer safe. Do you understand Draco?"_

_Remus said all this in a calm tone however, Draco paled and several emotions crossed his face, disgust, guilt, fear, anger, resentment, and finally compliance._

"_I understand, when can I gather my things and collect father?"_

"_We shall go tonight Draco, I will explain to your father what is going on, we can leave now if you like."_

"Please Uncle Sev."

Harry was torn. On one hand he was ecstatic Draco would be living with them, and on the other he knew how scared and horrible Draco was feeling and he wished he could make it go away for Draco He would, I Harry James Potter will defeat Lord Voldermont. He would free Draco from that reptiles advances and all the while he would woo Draco to his own side. Yes, Harry thought it would all work out quite nicely.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Draco couldn't believe this was happening. First he had been kidnapped, then his mother died of the magical cancer, his father had fallen into a depression, and to top it all off Draco was undeniably attracted to Harry Potter! He shouldn't be having such thoughts about one man will a monster coveted him for his own. Well Voldermont couldn't have him! Draco would die before he let that monster get his hands on him. Draco also realized Harry would never let that happen either He didn't know why he knew that he just did, it was a gut instinct. When Draco first saw Harry Potter, he was stunned! Never had Draco seen a man so masculine, so gorgeous. Harry was all man and Draco liked that. His shaggy black hair, emerald eyes, tan skin, long muscled limbs, and gorgeous kissable lips. When he shook Harry's hand it took all Draco had not to swoon. Harry's hands were big, and darkly tan and calloused with a light sprinkling of hair on the back. So different from Draco's own hand, pretty much everything about Harry was the opposite of Draco, but in a good way. Draco was small and toned, Harry was large and muscular, Draco was pale and delicate, Harry was tan and very manly, and Draco would not mind having Harry around to protect him. In fact that was probably the best thing about this mess, he would get to spend time with Harry. He was pulled from his thoughts by the knock at his door.

"Come in."

"Ready to go Draco?"

"Yes, Uncle Sev, do you think father will be okay?"

Severus looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Draco I think this might be just what your father needs. Maybe the thought of you in danger will pull him from his depression. Try not to worry though, your father is a grown man and you have other things to be concerned about. Okay?"

Draco nodded.

"Well let's get going, shall we?"

Severus grabbed some floo powder, shouting "Malfoy Cottage." Draco quickly followed suit and off they went.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lucius Malfoy was a broken man. He sat alone in the dark of his living room, staring at his beloved wife's picture, mourning for Narcissa with a heart wrenching that surprised even Draco. The Malfoy's were aloof, people and it was rare for them to show emotion in public, many never saw the loving side of Lucius those close to him saw. Draco knew his father loved his mother deeply, but even he hadn't been prepared for how devastated Lucius was when Narcissa was gone. They had known the end was coming for her, Narcissa had been diagnosed with a rare illness: magical cancer. Just as in the muggle world there was no cure for cancer, only treatments, however magical cancer was much worse. It ate away at a person's magical core until they no longer had the ability to do any magic, and then it attacks their body, leaving the victim a shell of their former selves, and finally the victim dies after years of fighting. Unfortunately for Narcissa she had a rare blood type and magical signature, so there was not much to be done for her, his mother had fought bravely, lasting 5yrs before it claimed her life. Draco missed his mother dearly, she was a wonderful mother, and always there for him with whatever he needed. Lucius was a good father as well, but his mother's illness changed him, making Lucius withdrawn and depressed. The Malfoy household had become a sad place to be the last year of his mother's life, when out of desperation Draco had sought to find a cure and thought he found it. A magical amulet, which eliminated darkness/sickness within the body, it was very rare and expensive. Draco had been determined to find it for his mother, which resulted in his kidnapping, and not being able to get the amulet in time. Realizing it was not the time to be thinking of such sad times, Draco strode into the cottage, turning on lights and opening curtains as he went. He knew his father was in the living room, where a large portrait of Narcissa was hung. Right after his mother's death Draco had tried to draw his father out of the living room, and get him interested in living again. Lucius wanted none of it and had told Draco "a life without Narcissa was not worth living." Afterwards Draco had given up trying to help his father and focused on healing himself after his mother's death and his kidnapping. Draco just finished school and was planning for his future when he received Severus's summons. Striding into the living room Draco gazed at his father, looking at the once strong, proud man, all Draco felt was sadness for what had once been.

"Father, can you hear me? I'm back father and I've brought Severus with me."

When Draco finished Lucius did nothing, he made no indication he heard Draco at all. Draco looked at Severus helplessly. "Maybe you could try Uncle Sev?"

Severus nodded and strode forward, straight towards Narcissa's portrait.

"She was such a lovely woman, one could never tire of looking at her, however, I think it's time you stopped." Severus then proceeded to rip the picture of his mother off the wall and throw it in the fire that Draco had started on entrance.

Draco stared shocked as his father shouted, "NO!" and dove after the picture, heading right into the flames. Severus caught Lucius just as he was about to dive in; the two men struggled until finally Lucius sagged defeated to the floor.

"Why, Severus? How could you? She's gone, and you didn't try to save her. She's gone! Narcissa! Narcissa! Please, come back!"

His father grabbed on to Severus's robes, sobbing and mumbling, "She's gone over and over again."

Draco stared at his father in shock, never expecting such a violent emotional reaction from his usually stoic father.

Severus stroked his father's long blonde hair, murmuring soothing words until Lucius drifted to sleep. Severus looked up a Draco with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you and I wish I could have done more for Narcissa."

"It's alright Uncle Sec, we___"

"No Draco. It's not all right. I should have been here for you, but I'm going make it up to you now, I'll protect you no matter what."

Not used to such passionate outburst from another member of Draco's family he just nodded and gestured toward his father.

"What should we do about father?"

"I'll take care of him, just gather your things and meet me back down here. I'll collect your father's things and transport him to the manor."

Draco nodded and paused as he turned to go.

"Thank You Uncle Sev. We needed you."

A/N Hey guys! So this is my second update of the week, I know I've been updating kinda fast but I really would like to keep the story moving, and I don't want to be an author that updates every 6months. So You can expect speedy udates from me. Hope you enjoy this chapter and my next update will most likely be Sunday. Enjoy!

Review =]

Oh and Sorry for the double postings but sometimes theres a glich and it bothers me so i have to go back and fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Harry Potter just turned 18 and still has to defeat Voldermont, and Draco Malfoy has finally come face to face with his destiny….who will triumph?**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related that's all J.K. Rowling**

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on my ok, and un'betad so mistakes are my own.**

**Facts: The Malfoy's were never bad, just neutral. Dumbledore and Sirius are still dead and after Harry started Hogwarts he went to live with Remus and Severus who are a bonded couple. The 6th and 7th book didn't happen and Draco never went to Hogwarts.**

**************************************************************************************

**December**

Back at Snape Manor Remus stood staring out the window, thinking about the future and of the new situation with Draco. He did not want this war to continue any longer, but he hated the fact that all these young people were involved and that Harry was responsible for killing the Dark Lord. When Harry had come to live with he and Severus the summer after 1st year they had been thrilled. Both Remus and Severus wanted children, but they wanted to wait until the Dark Lord was gone. A war was no place for a child to be raised, Remus knew Severus longed to have his baby and he wanted to give in to his submissive's demands, but he couldn't allow Severus to get pregnant until it was safe. Remus would be lost without his mate, and Severus was already in a tricky position being a spy for the Order and in Voldermont's inner circle. The most terrifying time of Remus's life was when Severus told him the Dark Lord knew of their relationship, Remus was terrified the Dark Lord would kill Severus for being a traitor. Severus managed to keep it a secret they were married and claimed he was using Remus for information, invading the werewolf's mind as Lupin fucked him. The Dark Lord believed it, but Remus felt it was only amount of time before Severus was discovered and hoped often that Severus would give up spying and remain safely at his side always. Remus knew the information Severus gave the Order was very valuable; it killed him to send his mate off into the vicinity of that monster. Every protective instinct he had fired up, when Severus left, he knew there was no way he would allow Severus to leave his side if his mate was pregnant. Luckily it wasn't an issue right now and if he had his way would not be until after the Dark Lord was defeated.

**************************************************************************************************************

Severus wanted a baby. Seeing Draco brought back all his nurturing, paternal feelings, he wanted a baby of his own to love and protect, but he knew Remus wouldn't allow it right now. Severus gazed down at the sleeping Lucius as he waited for Draco to come down, he didn't understand what led Lucius to this. Draco was the light of Lucius's life and he had been neglecting Draco for years. Severus knew Lucius missed Narcissa horribly, but he still felt as if there was something more going on with Lucius. He didn't want to worry Draco but he intended to consult Remus about this and see what he thought. Severus remembered when Draco was born and Lucius kept going on about his beautiful baby, his heir, his son and then the first time neither Severus nor Narcissa was around to change Draco's diaper the baby was suddenly Narcissa's boy. Severus smiled; he loved Draco like his own and was around for almost all of Draoc's life, until Narcissa's illness when Lucius banned Severus from coming to the manor or seeing Draco. It was Lucius's way of punishing Severus for not having a potion for curing Narcissa and Draco's punishment for looking like his beautiful mother. It had hurt both Severus and Draco deeply, but Draco did not disobey his father because Lucius had needed his son, and Severus understood Lucius's anger. He had cried for hours one night in Remus's arms after he had received a letter from Draco updating Severus on his life, he had missed Draco severely. He was glad they were reunited, but angered about the circumstances. Realizing Draco had taken quite awhile Severus was just about to call for Draco when he saw him heading down the stairs. Draco came to the fireplace and set down his things, giving Severus a questioning look. Severus just shook his head, stood up, and started to head toward the floo.

"Let's go Draco, I don't want Remus to worry."

Draco nodded; they and all the belongings plus Lucius disappeared into the roaring green flames of the floo, calling out "Snape Manor" as they went.

Harry looked up from his book as he felt something drop on his desk; he had been so engrossed in his book he hadn't realized an owl flew in his open window. He took the letter from the owl and gave it a treat; the bird hooted and flew off. Opening the letter Harry began to read.

December 8th

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron and I are writing to tell you we are getting married, we know we are young but life is to short to waste and who knows how long we are all going to last during this war. We are getting married in two weeks on Sunday at 3pm in the Ministry of Magic. We want you to be there of course, and it has been decided that Ron's brothers will be his best men and Ginny, Fleur will be my bridesmaids and YOU will be my maid-of-honor. Now I know you're not a women but, we want you to be part of the ceremony and you're my best friend to so you will be me my maid-of-honor. Don't worry you don't have to wear a dress or do anything girly, just show up on time. Can't wait to see you there and having you at the ceremony will just be another special moment we will all spend together in our lives._

_With all our love,_

Ron and Hermione

Harry smiled and replied at once. After he finished Harry realized he had a few other unanswered letters that he needed to answer so he set to work.

*****************************************************************

Harry looked up from his long letter to Charlie Weasley when he heard someone knock on the door. "Come in."

Draco entered looking stunning in his black pants and tight green t-shirt. Harry realized he was staring and snapped his gaze to Draco's face. Draco smiled.

"Remus wanted me to tell you dinner is in 10minutes but he would like to see you now."

Harry nodded and Draco and his father finished settling in, they had arrived a while ago and Harry had been unimpressed with the Malfoy patriarch, but was willing to give him a chance because he was Draco's father. Harry stood up and stretched out his cramped body. He heard a squeak and looked over to see Draco blushing prettily and looking everywhere but at Harry. He realized his shirt must have ridden up, giving Draco a peak at his well-defined stomach. How adorable Harry thought, Draco was embarrassed, Harry wouldn't mind helping Draco become more accommodated with the rest o his body, but he was getting ahead of himself.

"Well shall we go then?" Harry implored of Draco

Draco managed to control himself and nodded at Harry. They walked in a comfortable silence down the hallway until Harry broke in.

"Are you and you father settled then?"

"Yes, father's fine and I always enjoyed my stays at the Snape Manor as a child."

"That's good. It's important to us you don't feel trapped Draco. We just want to protect you."

"I know and I thank you all for it."

"It's no problem, how are you holding up? Do you worry about the kidnapping?"

"No, I've put it from my mind and I wasn't really there long enough for any damage to be done."

"Yes your rescuing captors. It was helpful to us you knew their names they could be potential allies. Our sources told us 5 unmarked members of Voldermont's Death Eaters escaped right after you. Hopefully we will be able to find them, we think they might know you left France and will come to investigate where you are. It's just a theory though."

"Thank you for telling me that Harry. I know I'm not going to run out and fight bad guys, but knowing what's going on is nice."

"You're welcome Draco, I know you're in a hard situation I would just like to help make it better."

"You have Harry."

Before Harry could reply they reached the sitting room off of the dining hall, Remus was waiting for Harry there. Severus came forward and steered Draco into he dining hall, Draco's father was nowhere around. He went and sat down across from Remus.

**********************************************************************************************88

"What's going on Remus?"

Remus stared at Harry wondering how much he should tell Harry, I suppose the whole truth Remus thought.

"Harry, we both know you're not ready to defeat the Dark Lord yet, however it seems you may not have a choice."

"What do you mean by that Remus?"

"The Dark Lord knows the light side now has Draco and has been doing everything in his power to find out where. Harry….the Order is growing impatient, along with the public. They want and end to this war and the Order thinks Draco could be it."

"How could Draco end the war? He can't fight the Dark Lord."

"Harry, the Order has proposed to possibly using Draco as bait or send him in as a spy for the order."

Before Remus could say anything else light bulbs and glass all over the room started to shatter. Harry was lucky he had used a permanent eye-fixing charm or otherwise his glasses would have shattered as well. Harry was surrounded in a chaotic aura, his eyes were enraged and his body crackled with heat and electricity, faced with all Harry's power Remus just sat there calmly.

"ARE YOU INSANE? ARE THEY INSANE?"

"Now Harry…"

"THE ONLY WAY DRACO WOULD MAKE IT BACK WOULD BE IF HE WAS DEAD OR RAPED AND PREGNANT!!!!! HAS EVERYONE LOST THEIR BLOODY MINDS???"

"Harry, listen to me. I told them exactly what you said! It was only half of what I was trying to tell you. Now sit down, and calm down, before I have to restrain you!"

Harry sheepishly sat down, feeling bad for his outburst.

Remus stared at Harry calmly but he was shocked! He never expected such a violent reaction from Harry. Remus had been appalled as well but Harry had been enraged at the mere thought or Draco in danger. Perhaps Harry was developing feelings for Draco. It made sense to Remus, the boy was beautiful and obviously sweet, polite, well mannered, smart, and loyal. All good faults and apparently Harry admired them very much. Interesting Remus thought, he wondered what Draco's feelings were and where the relationship would go.

"As I was trying to say Harry, after I shot the Order down they told me of a attack planned on the Ministry. Their thinking was maybe Voldermont would be there and you could face him then."

"Remus, the last time Voldermont and I faced off in the Ministry Sirius and Dumbledore died! How can the expect me to do any better this time?"

"I don't know Harry, think on it. It's your decision how to handle it, if you think you're ready good, if you're not you're not."

"Thanks Remus. I'm sorry for getting so angry at you."

"It's all right Harry, I understand. Every time Severus leaves to go to that monster I want to kill something. So no worries eh? I hear Ron and Hermione are getting hitched, good for them."

"Yeah, and I'm going to be the maid-of-honor."

"Now there's a sight I can't wait to see."

"Shut up Moony."

"So are you going to bring Draco as your date?"

"Remus!"

"Come on Harry, I can see you like him."

"So? These things take time Moony. We can't all be an Alpha werewolf and command our mate to submit to us."

"I knew you thought about it."

"Oh go stuff it Moony. When are you going to give your mate the baby he wants so badly?"

"Eventually Harry, when things are safe."

"What if it's never safe Remus?"

"I have faith in you Harry, you'll make it safe."

Harry looked away after Remus's declaration; he hoped the faith was not misplaced. Harry nodded and they went to dine with Severus and Draco.

***************************************************************

A/N Hey Guys another update, I finished this chapter and just really wanted to put it up. So to clear up any confusion: in my universe the submissive party of every gay relationship could get pregnant. Remus would never be able to get pregnant because he is not naturally submissive, I just wanted to clear that up. If you have any other questions let me know. I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do to.

Review =]


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Harry Potter just turned 18 and still has to defeat Voldermont, and Draco Malfoy has finally come face to face with his destiny….who will triumph?**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related that's all J.K. Rowling**

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on my ok, and un'betad so mistakes are my own.**

**Facts: The Malfoy's were never bad, just neutral. Dumbledore and Sirius are still dead and after Harry started Hogwarts he went to live with Remus and Severus who are a bonded couple. The 6th and 7th book didn't happen and Draco never went to Hogwarts.**

******************************************************************************************************************

Harry's eyes opened wide and he shot up from his bed, he was panting from exertion and covered in a cold sweat. His nightmare left him with a horrible eerie feeling and the sudden desperate urge to see and make sure Draco was unharmed. Uncaring of the fact he was only clad in black flannel pajama bottoms Harry headed into the hallway. Harry moved quietly down the hallway until he reached Draco's room. Opening the door he quickly slipped inside only to stop in his tracks at the sight before him. Draco was peacefully sleeping, looking so angelic and beautiful it took all Harry had not to sigh. Draco's pale hair was spread out on his pillow, looking like rays of light on the dark sheets. His long lashes rested on his pale cheeks, which were delicately flushed with sleep. Draco's kissable lips were slightly parted as he took even deep breaths. Draco looked so utterly beautiful sleeping in the bed, it took all Harry had not to crawl in the bed and wrap Draco in his arms. However, he knew the blonde boy was not ready for anything physical yet, and Harry didn't just want a fling with Draco, he wanted him forever. So instead of allowing his desires to rule him Harry quietly back out of the room whispering: "Sleep well My Beauty."

*****************************************************************************************************************

The next two weeks flew by in a blur of bliss for Draco. He never had any time to worry or stress over things because Harry was with him all the time. They went on walks, talked, read together in the library, played chess, went horseback riding, ate meals together, and anything else they found fun. At the end of the second week Draco had gotten very comfortable with Harry, so much so that he was feeling very mischievous and decided to act on it. He and Harry were in their way to meet Severus and Remus in the dining hall when Draco decided it would be funny to playfully trip Harry. Before he could stop himself Draco quickly put his foot in front of Harry's just as the brunette was about to take his next step. Due to Harry's lightning fast reflexes he barely stumbled and instead turned to Draco in shock. Draco smirked and stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. Harry got a devilish look in his eyes and started to stalk towards Draco.

"Do you know what the penalty for tripping someone in this house little one?"

Draco shook his head.

"A spanking."

Draco's eyes widened and he quickly started to run darting through doorways to hide from Harry's perusal.

"I'm sorry Harry, it was just a joke!" The effect of the apology was ruined however because Draco was laughing as he said it.

"I don't believe you are sorry Beauty, you need to be taught a lesson."

"No." Draco ran laughing as he went.

Just as he was running past the living room, Harry dove and tacked him to the couch. Harry grabbed Draco's wrists in one hand, pinning Draco's arms above his head and settled on top of him.

Laughing Draco said: "I'm sorry, I promise I'll never trip you again."

With sparkling eyes Harry leaned in close and whispered: "I don't think so, you did the crime Draco, you're going to have to deal with the punishment."

Draco gazed up into Harry's eyes and suddenly the mood wasn't so playful anymore, it was heated. Harry stared at Draco's lips and started to lean his head down, pausing right above Draco's lips, so close their breath mingled. Draco stared into Harry's intense emerald eyes and moved his head up, touching his lips to Harry's. They both moaned at the contact and Harry quickly took control of the kiss, covering Draco's mouth with his own and running his tongue over Draco's bottom lip. Draco in response parted his lips and Harry wasted no time plunging his tongue inside, ruthlessly plundering Draco's pliant mouth. The passionate kiss went on for several minutes more until someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Harry and Draco broke apart to find a smirking Remus and a confused looking Severus on the other side of the living room. Draco suddenly blushed a fiery red and scrambled to get out from under Harry and off the couch. Harry just looked at Remus calmly, moving slowly and not allowing Draco to leave the couch by putting a tanned arm around the blonde.

"Is there something you need Remus?"

"Well Harry, Severus and I were coming to find you and Draco to let you know we were going out for a little while and to see if you would like to go shopping with us tomorrow for something to wear to Ron and Hermione's wedding."

"Have fun, and yes we would like to go with you tomorrow."

Remus smirked again and nodded, leading a still confused Severus out of the room.

Draco groaned and buried his face in Harry's chest, "that was so embarrassing."

"Please, it was nothing compared to the compromising positions I've caught the two of them in."

Draco said nothing, only groaned again keeping his face in Harry's muscular chest.

Harry stroked Draco's soft hair and said: "come on Beauty it's not that bad."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Beauty?"

"Yes."

"Because, you're beautiful and the nickname suits you."

"Oh."

Harry laughed and nuzzled the top of Draco's head.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Would you like to be my date on Sunday to my best friends Ron and Hermione's wedding?"

Draco looked up at Harry astonished, was Harry asking him on a date?

"As your date?"

"Yes, I would like it very much if you would be my date."

"Ok, but Harry it's Friday."

"So?"

"How am I going to find something to wear?"

"You're coming shopping with us tomorrow."

"What if I don't find something suitable?"

"I'm sure whatever you pick little one will look stunning."

"Oh."

Harry laughed at Draco's dazed expression; nudging Draco off the couch he got up and pulled Draco up with him.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Let's get some lunch and then take a walk through the gardens, I'll tell you all about Ron and Hermione so that you're prepared for Sunday."

"That sounds ominous, should I be worried?"

"You never have to worry when I'm around Draco, I will always protect you, forever."

Draco felt overwhelmed by the feelings Harry brought out in him, he nodded and started heading towards the kitchens calling out: "first one there gets the last raspberry tart!"

Harry grinned and quickly ran after Draco.

***************************************************************************************************************

"Severus, I don't understand why we have to go shopping, I have a perfectly acceptable outfit to wear to the wedding already!"

"Remus, you have worn the outfit a hundred times! You NEED something knew!"

Severus glared up at his taller mate, and Remus's amber eyes widened pleadingly in response to his mates glare."

"Mate, you know I hate shopping," Remus whined pitifully. Severus looked at his mates 6'2" framed disdainfully, Remus only hated shopping because everything he wore had to be tailored to accommodate his large frame. Remus always complained that he didn't want anyone but his mate touching his body, and he hated being ogled. Severus knew that was a lie, it inflated Remus's already large ego to be admired, and having to have tailored clothes because he was tall and heavily muscled did not hurt his ego. No, the werewolf just hated to shop; he'd rather have Severus make all the decisions for him instead of actually having to put in the effort of going with his mate.

"Too bad Wolf, you're going whether you like it or not. Besides, don't you want to protect us?"

Remus groaned. "Ahh, Sev not guilt."

Severus smirked and patted his lover on the chest, "I'm glad you're coming my big, strong man."

Before Remus could properly respond to his mates sassy response Harry entered the room wearing black jeans, black converses and a black long sleeved T-shirt.

"Still trying to get out of shopping with your lame excuses Moony?"

Remus growled playfully at Harry and stalked towards the door. Severus shook his head and moved to the door as well. They were traveling the muggle way, because Voldermont would never think they would, making it safer and they were shopping in both muggle London and wizarding London for clothes. Harry started to over towards the door when he heard Draco coming down the stairs, he turned and had to hold back a moan. Draco looked ridiculously hot; he was wearing skin-tight fade jeans with cute little green converses and a fitted black jumper. Draco smiled at him and moved towards the door with an eager bounce to his step, it seemed Draco loved shopping as much as Severus did. You'd never guess it but Severus was a shopping fiend, Harry understood Remus's side and was not fond of shopping as well. But he would do anything as long as he could stare at Draco's tight little ass in those jeans all day. They all bundled up in their winter gear and headed out to the waiting limousine. The car was not very inconspicuous but Remus liked to ride in style. Harry rolled his eyes but hopped in after Draco, shopping awaits.

****************************************************************************************************************

**London**

Hermione and Ron decided everyone would wear muggle clothing to the wedding. It was more stylish and more comfortable then traditional wizard wedding attire. So the quartet found themselves in muggle London searching for the perfect wedding outfit. They headed to an expensive muggle tuxedo/suit store, intending to start their search there. Once inside Draco and Severus quickly took over, finding possible choices for everyone, a groaning Remus and Harry were pushed into the dressing rooms. Severus and Draco then found their own dressing rooms and began the long process of finding the right outfit.

"I think this one's good."

"Remus you said that about the last 6 suits!"

"Because it was true. Mate, you know I don't care what I wear, just please pick one for me."

Severus glared, but then seeing his husband's tired face he nodded. "You did good Love, you and Harry can go play in the sporting goods store, Draco and I will choose for both of you."

Remus gave a victorious whoop, and Harry had a triumphant grin. Remus gave his mate a quick kiss and was out the door; Harry gave Sev his thanks and Draco a quick kiss on the cheek. Draco and Severus rolled their eyes and returned to their selections. In the end they chose the black tuxedo for Harry with a black dress shirt underneath and a green tie, for Remus khaki dress pants with a whit dress shirt and light brown tie. For Sev black suit pants with a white dress shirt and a black tie, and then for Draco navy blue suit pants with a light blue shirt and a striped blue and silver tie. Pleased with their choices Severus and Draco found their men and decided to go out for lunch. Remus smiled at his mate and put an arm around Sev's waist pulling him close to Remus's side, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and entwined their fingers, and Draco smiled.

The men all went to bed that night with excitement for the upcoming wedding and the chance to see everyone dressed in their finest.

************************************************************************************************************

A/N Another chapter, a playful side of Harry and Draco and some hot boy/boy kssing. The next chapter is going to be the wedding which I loved writing. Enjoy!

Review =]

Answer to some of the reviews:

This is not an angst fic, and I am not a fan of non-con so you don't have to worry about anyone being raped.

I amd developing Harry and Draco's relationship at a steady pace, this story is going to be pretty long and I want Harry and Draco to grow to love each othe and have things move on from there. So be patient, the good stuff comes a little later ;p


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Harry Potter just turned 18 and still has to defeat Voldermont, and Draco Malfoy has finally come face to face with his destiny….who will triumph?**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related that's all J.K. Rowling**

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on my ok, and un'betad so mistakes are my own.**

**Facts: The Malfoy's were never bad, just neutral. Dumbledore and Sirius are still dead and after Harry started Hogwarts he went to live with Remus and Severus who are a bonded couple. The 6th and 7th book didn't happen and Draco never went to Hogwarts.**

******************************************************************************************************************

Draco came awake slowly, wanting to stay wrapped in his cozy cocoon of blankets. When all of sudden he remembered, the wedding! He hopped out of bed with a new excitement; he was looking forward to meet all of Harry's friends and getting to go as Harry's date. Draco knew this was a big step for them, but it was in a direction Draco was okay with. He knew Harry cared for him, and he cared for Harry, after the kiss yesterday he knew they were both very attracted to each other. He was glad Harry wasn't rushing him into anything; they would get together on their own time, no one else's. Humming with good cheer Draco headed to the bathroom to take a nice long shower and do his hair before getting dressed, life was good.

****************************************************************************************************************

"_Please Harry, take me! I can't wait any longer to have you please."_

"_Patience Beauty, we have all the time in the world."_

_Harry quickly captured Draco's protesting lips, intent on distracting the blonde from his impatience. They were currently lying naked on Harry's king-sized bed, Harry was so hard he couldn't stand it but he wanted Draco's first time to be special. Moving his hands over Draco's gorgeous body he caressed the blonde's hard nipples, catching his needing whimpers with his mouth. Bringing his other hand teasingly down Draco's body he stopped just above his man-hood, grinning when the blonde pleaded with him to touch him. Except while Harry had been lavishing his attention on Draco's body, Draco had been moving his own hand down Harry's body, intent on getting Harry to touch him the blonde took Harry's aching cock into his hand. Harry gasped at the sensation and groaned Draco's name, fascinated Draco slowly stroked Harry's hard cock, delighting in Harry's groans. Grabbing Draco's wrist he moved the blonde's torturous hand away. _

"_If you want this to last baby you're going to have to be good."_

"_I don't want to wait Harry, take me now."_

Complying with his love's demands he would do just that…………

Gasping Harry opened his eyes and groaned, it had been a dream! All he had been left with was an aching cock and visions of the pale-haired beauty he wanted in his arms.

"Damn it." Harry swore, getting up and heading to the bathroom to take care of his problem. It wouldn't be very polite if he showed up to Ron and Hermione's wedding with a massive hard on.

******************************************************************************************************************

**3 hours later: 1:30pm**

Harry and Remus were all set to go, they were just waiting for Severus and Draco.

"Ugh, what is taking them so long? Sev and I have been married for 5yrs and yet I have never seen him go out without spending at least and hour in the bathroom!"

"Please Moony, you and I both know you love it that Severus primps and spends time looking good for you. It strokes your alpha ego to know your mate wants to look good for you."

Remus looked away sheepishly knowing Harry was right. Just as he started to respond to Harry's assessment a movement caught his eye. Both men turned, Remus smiled tenderly at his mate and Harry looked dumbstruck. Draco looked amazing, beautiful and elegant, making Harry feel like a young child in danger of dirtying the fine china. Draco was everything Harry was not, the blonde looked fresh and bright. His hair fell in stylish waves around his face; his clothes fit him perfectly, accenting his thin waist, long legs and firm bottom. Harry was both happy and possessive that the blonde looked so good and was his date. He wanted everyone to know that a beauty like Draco was with him, but also Draco was Harry's and anyone looking at Draco in his outfit would want him. They could try and Harry would fight them all if he had to, he intended to keep Draco forever and he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of that.

"You look beautiful Draco."

"Thank you Harry, you look good too." Draco said with a slight blush.

Harry grinned and offered Draco his arm.

"Ready to go?"

Draco nodded, Sev and Remus preparing to go, with a flair of magic they all apparated to the wedding, Harry needing to be there early because of his maid-of-honor duties.

Draco looked around the Ministry in wonder; he had never been here before. He had lived his whole life in France, and attended wizarding schools all over the world, but never Hogwarts. He and his family had rarely ever come to England, only to visit Uncle Sev or do some shopping. Draco had received a Hogwarts letter but never attended because he father did not want him in a school in England. His mother had begun getting ill at the time so Draco had not fought his father, attending schools in Australia, Greece, Italy, and France instead. Draco liked England and was fascinated by the Ministry, maybe he could convince Harry to bring him here another time and take a tour. They moved quickly through the building until they reached a red door that read, "Granger, Weasley Wedding." Harry pushed open the door and they all filed in. Draco gasped when he saw what a beautiful room it was, and also how large it was. The room was decorated in shades of cream and a beautiful pale blue; chairs were arranged in several rows facing an altar decorated in flowers. Guests were milling about and suddenly Draco was nervous, what if Harry's friends didn't like him. Sensing Draco's distress Harry turned towards him and wrapped and arm around the blonde's lithe waist.

"Hey, don't be nervous. You look beautiful and I know everyone will love you. Now Remus and Severus and I are going to go help Hermione, but I want you to meet my friend Neville. You can sit with hi when I'm up there with Hermione, and he'll introduce you to everyone. Then after the ceremony I'll introduce you to Ron and Hermione, okay?"

Draco nodded but still looked nervous.

"Don't worry baby, you'll like Neville, he wouldn't harm a fly. Come on."

Harry guided Draco to the front isle where he could see Neville sitting; the small brown-haired boy was currently glaring at his much larger husband, Charlie Weasley. Their marriage had been a surprise to everyone, as soon as Neville had turned 17 the two were married and then by April, Neville was pregnant. They had all joked Neville hadn't had a chance against all that Wealey sperm and testosterone. The couple lived in Romania so the wedding was a nice chance to see them both, Harry remembered when they couple had departed for Romania, he and Charlie had been discussing what Neville planned to do while Charlie tamed dragons. Charlie had admitted to Harry he built Neville a huge greenhouse and stocked it full of exotic, safe, plants, claiming he wanted to keep his pregnant spouse as farm from the dragons as he could. "Safer for everyone." Charlie had declared, but even thought they seemed to be oddly matched the couple worked well together and had a good relationship, another successful couple after Bill and Fleur. Ron and Hermione would now join the growing list of successful Hogwarts couples. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas also being on that list. Everyone was pairing up these days, but Harry knew they were all good matches. Catching Charlie's eyes Harry brought Draco over to the redhead and his pregnant spouse.

"Charlie, Neville! So good to see you both, I've missed you!"

"Harry!" Charlie and Harry embrace as Neville struggled to stand up.

Draco's eyes widened at the very pregnant man, he looked ready to go in to labor. Harry laughed at his friend's struggles and help the small man up. The two embraced and Harry patted Neville's large belly.

"Almost ready to pop soon, aren't you Neville? I don't want you to come in to labor on my account." Harry winked and smirked at the pregnant man. Neville hit Harry and rolled his eyes, he turned in Draco's direction and turned a curious gaze on the blonde, Charlie also turned in his direction, smiling at the blonde.

"Oy, Harry who's your lovely guest?"

Harry grinned and put an arm around Draco's shoulders.

"Guys this is my date Draco Malfoy."

Charlie reached a large, freckled hand towards the blonde. "Nice to meet you, Harry sure found himself a pretty one."

Draco shook the man's hand blushing all the while. Neville elbowed his husband and moved towards Draco. The blonde looked down at the shorter man, smiling at the kind look in Neville's big brown eyes.

"Don't be shy you are very beautiful, Harry was right to bring you as his date. Come and sit with me so I can get to know you. You can also keep me company while my husband goes off to do his groomsmen duties."

Charlie grinned at his husband grabbed Harry; kissing Neville on the cheek he hurried to bring Harry to Hermionie and find Ron. Harry placed a quick kiss on Draco's forehead and followed his friend.

"So, how long have you and Harry been dating?"

"Oh…..we're..um..not..really…I mean I'm his date…but.."

"Aren't you adorable, don't be embarrassed you don't have to answer."

Draco blushed and quickly changed the subject. "When are you due?"

"In about two weeks."

Draco's face must have revealed his worry because Neville laughed and patted his hand. "Don't worry you won't have to deliver my baby right here."

Draco laughed and the two quickly became comfortable, talking about all sorts of things, it was obvious the two were fast friends.

The rest of the day was a dizzying blur for Draco, he met so many people and talked to so many more. The ceremony had been beautiful and afterward Draco had met the bride and groom. They both liked Draco immensely and the feeling was returned, during the reception Draco never strayed far from Harry's side. At dinner Harry had fed Draco bites of his own food and constantly stroked Draco's knee under the table or held his hand. After dinner the dancing started, Draco and Harry danced together all night, finally ending their night with a romantic slow dance.

Harry held Draco in his arms, staring down at the sleepy blonde.

"Did you enjoy the wedding Draco?"

Draco nodded, not wanting to lift his head from Harry's strong shoulder. He was so tired, there had been so much activity today, and he felt like he could fall asleep right in Harry's arms.

Harry chuckled and pulled the blonde closer, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, they slowly rocked to slow rhythm, putting Draco to sleep with each sway. By the end of the dance Harry realized the blonde was practically asleep, scooping the shorter man up in his arms he headed for Remus and Sev's table. Approaching the cuddling couple, Harry smiled and nodded his head towards the beauty in his arms.

"I'm going to take Draco home, he's exhausted."

Sev chuckled, "obviously."

Harry smiled and went to say a quick goodbye to everyone, laughing at how they all cooed at the adorable, sleeping Draco. Collecting their stuff and appartating to the Manor, Harry went up the stairs to Draco's bedroom, using his wandless magic to open the door, turn back the covers, and start up the fireplace. Laying Draco down on the bed, he muttered a spell and vanished the blonde's shoes, socks, shirt, tie, and pants. Leaving Draco clad in his boxers Harry moved him onto the middle of the bed and tucked the covers around him. Kissing his beauty on the forehead, he whispered goodnight and silently left the room, smiling as he did so.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N Chapter 6 yay! The wedding chapter, and you got to see a few of my pairings such as Neville and Charlie, I bet you were expecting that! Enjoy the chapter and thank you for all the reviews, and for all of you who added my story to your subscription and/or favorite list.

Review =]


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Harry Potter just turned 18 and still has to defeat Voldermont, and Draco Malfoy has finally come face to face with his destiny….who will triumph?**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related that's all J.K. Rowling**

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on my ok, and un'betad so mistakes are my own.**

**Facts: The Malfoy's were never bad, just neutral. Dumbledore and Sirius are still dead and after Harry started Hogwarts he went to live with Remus and Severus who are a bonded couple. The 6th and 7th book didn't happen and Draco never went to Hogwarts.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1:00am**

Bang

Harry jumped out of bed at the loud bang the reverberated through the manor. What the fuck was going on?

Just then he heard Severus urgently knocking on his door.

"Harry! Hurry Harry, we're being attacked we need your help! They're after Draco!"

Harry ran and opened the door, staring down at a frightened Severus, "where is Draco?"

"I told him to stay in his room, it's Voldermont, he's brought an army to get Draco back."

"Where's Remus?" Harry through on a shirt and grabbed his wand, quickly ushering Severus down the hallway.

"He went to firecall the Order and try to keep the death eaters from getting in!"

"Okay, Severus I need you to go to Draco's room and stay there, if anything happens to us you need to get yourselves out, understood?"

Severus nodded and ran down the hallway towards Draco's room, Harry headed into the chaos.

After fighting a few Death eaters attempting to go up the stairs Harry headed for the entrance, thinking Remus would be there with the Order.

"Remus!" Harry called through the smoky pallor, it was eerily quiet in the manor and there were no longer any sounds of combat. Heading into the front hall Harry stopped in his tracks, several members of the Order and Remus were grouped in a circle, blocking the entryway. Voldermont and his Death Eaters stood opposite him, but that's not what had shocked Harry into stillness. Voldermont had his arm around Severus with a wand pressed to the potion masters temple. Severus was pale with fear and had a few cuts and scrapes on him, Remus was just watching with a horrified expression. Voldermont caught sight of Harry, he grinned evilly and tightened his grip on Severus.

"So nice of you to join us Harry, I wouldn't want you to miss all the fun."

Harry walked forward until he was in front of the Order.

"Hello Tom, what brings you here?"

"Well Harry, I had to collect my naughty little Severus here, you see he has been on your side this whole time, and I just can't let something like that go, now can I? Besides, I have to save Severus from himself, seeing as when left to his own devices he married on of you good-doers."

Voldermont stroked Sev's head and gave a malicious smirk at Severus's whimper of fear, hearing the sound Remus growled and moved forward."

"I wouldn't move any closer werewolf, unless you want to see your mates head hexed from his body."

Remus stopped and stood tense and unmoving, unsure of what to do.

"Leave Severus alone Tom, you and I both know this isn't about him."

"You're right Harry, it's not about Severus, even though he will be punished. It's about what you've taken from me. I know you have Draco here and I want him back."

"That's not going to happen Tom, Draco stays with me."

"Now Harry, be reasonable, if you hand Draco over to me now, I'll let Severus live. How's that for a trade?"

"You will never get your filthy hands on Draco."

"I tried to reason with you Harry."

Voldermont released Severus and pushed him towards a large Death Eater, who instantly grabbed the potion master, holding him captive.

"You will regret this Harry."

Instantly all the Death Eaters disappeared, Voldermont left last with an evil smirk and a wink. Remus jumped forward with a cry. "Severus!"

Harry grabbed the werewolf, clasping the sobbing man to his chest as he fell.

"It will be okay Remus, we'll get Sev back, I promise you."

Tonks and Shacklebolt reached for the sobbing werewolf, taking him to lie down and get a Calming Drought for him. Harry sighed and rubbed a hand down the side of his face, what a mess. Startled by the feeling of someone watching him, Harry looked up towards the stairs. Draco stood at the top, he was pale, and silently crying, the blonde had a guilt stricken look on his face with his arms wrapped around himself. Harry ran up the stairs to Draco. The blonde looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"It's all my fault Harry, they took Severus because of me."

"Sshh, it's not your fault Draco."

Harry took the small blonde into his arms, cradling him closely. Draco cried, clasping Harry's shirt in his small hand.

"What will happen to him Harry?"

"It will be okay Draco, I'm going to get him back."

Scooping the distraught blonde in his arms, Harry carried Draco into his room. Laying the boy down Harry tucked him into bed. Seeing Draco in his bed, in his room just felt right, he wanted Draco forever and he would never let Voldermont get him. Harry gazed tenderly down at the blonde he couldn't imagine what Remus was feeling, he knew he should go comfort the werewolf. Brushing Draco's silky bangs back from his forehead, Harry went to walk out, but Draco whimpered and grabbed his wrist.

"Please Harry, don't go. I don't want to be alone."

Groaning Harry looked at the ceiling, he knew Remus needed him, but he had the Order, Draco's pleas went straight to his heart, Harry couldn't leave the blonde. Climbing into bed, he gathered the blonde to him, cradling the beautiful boy.

"It's okay Draco, I'll won't leave you."

"Harry, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, Draco you're going to do nothing, I'm going to get Severus back and it will all be fine, don't worry."

"But Harry__"

"No Draco, it's not safe for you to be anywhere near Voldermont, if you like you may help with the planning and preparation, but no more. Is that clear Draco?"

"I understand Harry."

"Good, I only want to keep you safe, you know that don't you Draco?"

"I do Harry, I just wish I could do more. If anything happens to Severus because of me, I don't know what I'll do."

"It's not your fault Draco, and Severus is going to be fine, I'll make sure of it."

Draco nodded and slowly falling asleep as Harry stroked his back, he closed his eyes and drifted off. Harry sat thinking as Draco slept in his arms; he hoped Severus would be all right, he didn't know how Remus would handle it, if he weren't.

**************************************************************************************************************

Severus fought against the Death Eater holding him, attempting to free himself and escape.

"Don't bother Severus, you're not going anywhere. In fact you won't be leaving ever."

With a muttered _Legilimens_, the Dark Lord entered Severus's mind, brutally destroying the shields he extracted. Severus was amazingly talented at Occlumency, but even he couldn't withstand his shields against the Dark Lord's penetration. Severus screamed and writhed in the large Death Eater's hold, the pain was intense and blurring, his whole life laid bare to Voldermont. Finally the Dark Lord stopped, Severus slumped in his captors hold, as the Dark Lord circled him.

"Severus, I have to say I'm surprised at you. Submissive mate to a werewolf, and Dumbledore's bitch? Is that all the other side had to offer you? Really Severus, in what way is being their spy better than being mine?"

Severus looked up and glared. "I love Remus, something you would know nothing about and I would do anything to help them get rid of you."

"Oh, you love him do you? The same werewolf, who will not allow you to have a baby, the same werewolf who allowed you to be taken today? You are right Severus, I know nothing of love, and at least not the love you seem to have."

The Dark Lord cackled and walked away.

"Take him to the dungeons, I will visit him later."

"Oh and Severus? I will get Draco back, and when I do you will watch as I make him mine. Then I'm going to slaughter your mate as you watch, and last but not least, I will slice you open so you can die slowly and painfully."

The large Death Eater hoisted Severus over his shoulder, bringing the weak man down into the cold, dark dungeons.

****************************************************************************************************************

Remus sat in bed, praying tonight had been a dream and he would roll over and there Severus would be. But he knew, Severus was gone, he was alone in their big bed and Remus wanted to scream and cry and break things. He had to get his mate back, he couldn't live without the cranky potions master, he loved his submissive more then life. Cringing at the pain in his heart Remus sat up and looked around their room, his gaze catching on a picture taken of Severus. In the photograph, Severus was standing by the lake teaching a group of students something, and he turns to smile at Remus when he takes the picture. They had been so happy then, Harry had come to live with them and Remus quit his job as an Auror, deciding to work at Hogwarts with his mate. Remus wanted to go back to those happy times, before they had to worry about Voldermont. Now the monster had his mate and Remus didn't know if he would ever see Severus again. He wished he had given his mate the baby he so desperately wanted, maybe then Severus would still here, safe with him, or at least would have a child to fight harder for. Remus couldn't stand thinking about the might-have-been, he needed a drink, heading to the bar Remus took out a bottle of firewhiskey, and he was going to drink away his pain.

******************************************************************************************************************

Draco slowly came to awareness, he was in Harry's arms and he didn't mind the feeling. He felt safe, secure and warm in Harry's arms, he didn't want to leave them because then he would have to face everything that had happened last night. Severus had been kidnapped and it was all because of Draco, if anything happened to Severus he would never forgive himself. Draco started to make his way out of Harry's arms when he was pulled back into a muscular embrace.

"Where are you going Draco?"

"Nowhere Harry, I have to use the bathroom."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I woke up and felt you leaving, I just reacted."

"It's fine."

Draco moved off Harry's large bed into the adjoining bathroom, he relieved himself and then washed his hands, looking at himself in the mirror Draco realized he was a mess. His eyes were swollen and red, his hair was in total disarray, and his cheeks were puffy, no wonder Harry was worried about him. He washed his face and tried to return his hair to some order, after doing the best he could with his appearance Draco left the bathroom.

Harry was shirtless, rifling through his drawers, his jeans riding low on his muscular back, Draco just gaped at his tanned, muscular back. Harry had several tattoo's, the 1st was a Celtic band which wrapped around Harry's bicep, on his back there was a tattoo of a phoenix, it's head starting near Harry's neck and it's wings spanning the width of his shoulders and the rest of it's body down Harry's back. The tattoo was beautiful and vibrant, with hues of red and orange. Draco knew Harry had a tattoo, the taller man had a snake tattoo on his arm that was a brilliant green, it was a magical tattoo and moved all over Harry's hand and arm. Draco never expected Harry to have so much body art on the rest of him, but Draco had to admit the brunette's sex appeal was just enhanced by his sensual tattoos. Harry turned around and gave Draco a sweet smile, but Draco could do nothing but stare at Harry's body. Harry was gorgeous; he was tanned and heavily muscled all over, with a six-pack to die for and a perfect "v" shape heading into his pants. He had a little hair on his chest and a dark happy trail leading straight to Harry's groin, Draco was almost desperate to see the rest of Harry's body.

"Draco, Draco?"

Brought out of his stupor by Harry's voice Draco snapped his gaze up to Harry's face blushing as he met Harry's gaze. Harry put on a black t-shirt and moved closer to Draco.

"I said, are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Why don't we go down to the kitchens to get something to eat?"

"Yes, I would just like to change my clothes first."

"Sure, I'll go with you to your room."

Harry and Draco left Harry's room heading down the hall to Draco's, except when they got to his room Remus was sitting outside the door with an empty bottle of what used to be firewhiskey. Harry went to Remus's side, kneeling down he looked into the older mans slightly glazed eyes.

"Remus, what are you doing outside Draco's room?"

At Harry's words the werewolf's eyes went from glazed to furious, he looked over at Draco and murder flashed in his eyes.

Remus lunged for Draco. "You!"

"Harry grabbed the enraged werewolf round the waist. "Remus, what the fuck are you doing?"

"You stupid, stupid whore! It's your fucking fault that pervert has my mate."

Draco looked as if he had been slapped, his face paled and he backed up a few steps. The werewolf continued his rant.

"Severus loves you, and this is how you repay him? If you weren't such a fucking whore and didn't make the Dark Lord want that hot little body of yours my mate would be fine!"

Harry struggled with the enraged werewolf before finally pinning him to the ground. Harry's voice was deadly as he quietly spoke to the older man.

"I know you're angry and I know you're scared, but it is not Draco's fault Severus was taken. Now you apologize to Draco for what he said or I swear I will rip your throat out, friend or not."

Remus laughed. "The little whore got to you too? What it take Harry, did his pretty little mouth suck your cock? Or did you fuck his tight arse until he had you doing whatever he said?"

Harry made a furious noise and reached for his wand.

"Harry no!" Draco had tears running down his pales cheeks as he looked pleadingly at Harry.

"He's right Harry, it is my fault, I don't want the to of you to fight because of me too."

Harry looked at Draco and nodded, he got off Remus and took the small blonde in his arms.

"It's not your fault Draco, Remus is just looking for someone to take his anger out on. Stop feeling guilty."

Draco said nothing and Harry sighed, what a mess they were in.

*****************************************************************************************************************

A/N Hey Guys, sorry it took a little longer then I planned for this chapter, but here's the update. I know Remus was a jerk in this and it's out of character for him, but I promise he will not be so horrible again. Enjoy the chapter!

Review =]


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Harry Potter just turned 18 and still has to defeat Voldermont, and Draco Malfoy has finally come face to face with his destiny….who will triumph?**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related that's all J.K. Rowling**

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on my ok, and un'betad so mistakes are my own.**

********************************************************************************************************

"Draco?"

The blonde turned at the sound of his father's voice. It had been a week since Severus was taken; Lucius had finally emerged from his room. Only to be told his best friend was gone, this was the 1st he had seen of his father in days

"Yes Dad?"

"I think I might know a way to help Severus."

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Remus, no!"

"We can't just go barreling into the Dark Lord's stronghold with no plan"

"You need to think logically about this."

"What if Severus is already dead?"

"Too many could die."

"We can't risk it."

"Listen Remus I know this is hard but____"

"ENOUGH!"

The clamoring voices stopped, all eyes turned to the dark figure in the back, Sirius Black emerged from the dark, doing nothing but cocking an eyebrow at the Order members.

"Surprised to see me?"

The silence was thick, no one moved, everyone was just staring in shock at Sirius, until suddenly a voice rang out.

"Sirius!"

Harry through himself at his godfather and hugged him tight. "You're alive! How? Why?"

"There will be time for that later Harry, right now we need to save Severus."

*****************************************************************************************************************

Severus was in hell, which could be the only explanation for the torture he was currently going through. It wasn't enough for Voldermont just raping Severus's mind, no; he had to utterly destroy it as well. For the first few days of his capture the Dark Lord had just kept Sev in the dungeon with no food or water, then he had sent men to beat Severus to a pulp. But this, this was new, and Severus was not sure how long he would be able to withstand this new tactic. The Dark Lord was no longer treating Sev badly, oh no, he was treating him as if he was the most honored guest. Sev had been brought to a luxurious room where he was allowed food and water, a long bath, clothes, and a long nap in a comfortable bed, he didn't know what game Voldermont was playing but Sev was going to take advantage of the reprieve while it lasted.

It ended up only lasting a few hours before the Dark Lord came to him. He drifted into the room as if he had all the time in the world; Severus had been resting and rose from the bed. He had been provided with black, silk pajama pants and a white t-shirt to sleep in, but the way Voldermont looked at him, he felt naked. Voldermont stopped in front of a high-backed chair in the room and sat on it. He gave Severus an appraising look, all the while sitting there like a king, as if Sev was his concubine, unnerved Severus looked away.

"Severus, come here."

Black eyes connected with red as Severus looked back, he glared uneasy at the whole situation.

"I won't hurt you Severus, come."

Not knowing what to do Severus made his way closer, trying tot think of a way he could get past the Dark Lord an escape.

"Kneel before me Severus, we have things to discuss."

The tall man slowly lowered himself to his knees before the Dark Lord.

"Good, good, I wanted you ready for this."

Before Severus had time to react Voldermont was in his mind, flooding it, and taking over, filling his thoughts like a poison. In his mind Voldermont stood, but not the monster Voldermont was now, the attractive man he had been before the insanity. Tom Riddle was tall, taller then Sev, with thick brown hair and a toned body, but he still had those red eyes.

"Welcome Severus." And then it began.

Images of everything he ever wanted ever dreamed of, playing out in his mind.

_Severus smiled and looked out across the lake, he rubbed his swollen belly, they were spending the week at the beach house and Severus couldn't be more content. He turned as he heard a shout._

"_Daddy" he heard as his 3yr old son came barreling down the hill, a growling Remus chasing after him._

"_Daddy's base" his son cried as he threw his little arms around his father's legs. Severus sighed ever since they had learned Severus was expecting twins, he had been "base" being so large and pregnant obviously made Severus unable to run and play with his son. He was all right with it though, as soon as the twins were born he could run and play with his family whenever. Smiling down at his son Severus felt so much love he thought his heart would burst from his chest. Their son Gabriel was the light of his life, intelligent and cheerful Gabriel was a beautiful combination of himself and Remus, curly jet-black hair and Remus's amber eyes made their son resemble them, but his studious habits, and temperamental nature was a mix of both his fathers. _

_Remus caught up with his giggling son and stopped in front of Sev, placing a hand on Gabriel's head. _

"_Daddy can't be base, he's not a neutral party, that would be cheating wouldn't it Gabe?"_

_Gabriel laughed and shook his head. "No Dad, it's only cheating if Daddy's helps me, but he's too big to be any help."_

_The naughty 3yr old laughed and scampered away, leaving his fathers a minute to talk._

"_How are you mate?"_

_Remus tenderly cupped his big belly, placing a kiss on the shorter man's cheek._

"_Okay, tired, but good."_

_Remus nodded and left to go bring Gabe back, but as they were returning things went horribly wrong. The sky suddenly turned dark and violent, the water's of the lake churning, a pounding rain started up. Remus looked alarm and started moving swiftly towards his mate, cradling their child close, but just as he handed the child to Sev a huge wave swept by and capture Remus. The churning water quickly sucked him under and sped back to the lake, Severus screamed and tried to move but a horrible pain started in his stomach. He fell to his knees, gasping and crying, clutching at his swollen stomach._

"_What's wrong Daddy? Where's Dad?"_

_Before Severus could speak he watched in horror as a green light engulfed Gabriel, his baby's eyes slowly dimmed, his son was dead._

"_No!"_

_Screaming as another horrible pain wracked his stomach, the broken man sat, trying with all his might to save his babies. Hours maybe minutes later the pain stopped, Severus looked down and saw pregnant belly was gone; all that was left was a flat, empty stomach. The sky was clear and bright, the lake calm, he looked and saw the body of his son was gone, everything was back to normal, but Severus was destroyed._

Screaming Severus wrenched out of the vision, panting and casting frantic eyes in every direction, illogical in his grief.

"Don't you see Severus? Your not meant to be happy with that mongrel, I was only saving you from further pain, you will thank me one day."

Voldermont rose from the chair and left the room, Severus collapsed to the ground in broken sobs.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"What do you mean Father? How can you help Severus?"

Lucius grabbed Draco by the arm, "come with me to the library."

Draco knew his father would never hurt him, but with Harry being at an Order meeting, Draco was a little worried something could happen and no one would be around to help him or his father.

"Dad, why are we going to the library?"

"It's the only way to help Sev. Now stop questioning and move faster."

They reached the library and Lucius ushered Draco into a chair, "wait here."

Draco sat and wondered what the hell his father was doing, he didn't know what hid dad had planned but he didn't think it would end well. Lucius came back and shoved a book into Draco's lap, "page 100." He flipped to the page and began reading.

**Freeing those from ties that bind them, a poem by Starl Mohlin.**

"You want me to read poetry Father?"

"Just read it Draco."

**When one wishes to be free**

**You must think of me**

**Say 5 little words**

**And you shall be heard**

**Close your eyes and think of home**

**Now hurry and repeat the poem**

"I don't understand?"

"Don't you see Draco? It's a spell! Severus just needs to say this spell and he'll be free!'

"What spell?"

"The 1st two lines Draco, they are a spell you say the first line once, and then the second line twice, think of who you want to be with and poof, your free."

"That's great Father, but Sev does not know the spell, and we have no way of getting it to him."

For a minute his father looked deflated, but then a light came back in his eyes, "I will find someone way to get him out, I just have to."

His father ran off, fierce in his determination to save Sev, Draco just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. He wanted this whole mess to be over, and he wanted to just live happily the rest of his life with Harry. Whoa, forever with Harry? Draco hadn't even went on ad ate with the man and already he was thinking forever. He didn't have time to worry about the future, sighing he went to go help his dad.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Voldermont sat in the dark of his room, listening to the soothing his of Nagini. He sat and thought about his plans, he didn't know if he should kill Severus or not. The potions master was valuable, and it was possible Voldermont could use him as bait, nodding Voldermont left his room, heading to Severus's with a nasty smile. He wouldn't kill the spy, but that didn't mean he couldn't make Severus wish for death.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N Okay guys here's an update. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who voted in my poll, obviously I'm not going to tell you the results you have to wait and see! Oh and suprise Sirius is not dead, gotcha! Were you suprised? So hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!

Review =]

_Kbook_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Harry Potter just turned 18 and still has to defeat Voldermont, and Draco Malfoy has finally come face to face with his destiny….who will triumph?**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related that's all J.K. Rowling**

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on my ok, and un'betad so mistakes are my own.**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**St. Mungos, January 1****st**** 2pm **

Severus lay in a bed at St. Mungos staring at the ceiling wonder how the hell he ended up there, and when his life had gotten so strange he was being rescued by Sirius Black! Thinking back on it Severus still couldn't believe they had managed to escape alive and relatively unscathed.

_Lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, Severus didn't even stir as he heard footsteps approaching, what did it matter? He had already been tortured within an inch of his life, there was nothing left anyone could do to him that hadn't already been done. Severus jumped as he felt hands pulling him up, what did they want with him now? Looking up through his long hair he almost fainted with shock, Sirius Black! He was dead! Did that mean Severus was dead too? Peering at the tall man he grabbed the man's shoulders, he felt real, but who knows what the afterlife was life, maybe it was all part of it. Deciding he wouldn't get any answers unless he asked them Severus cleared his dry throat, "am I dead?"_

_Sirius looked down at him and grinned, "Not since the last time I checked."_

_"Then are you alive?"_

_"I would suppose so."_

_"…..and you're rescuing me?"_

_"Yup."_

_"I just wanted to make sure I had all the facts right", and then he had fainted, only to wake up in St. Mungos._

He had been told Sirius had made a miraculous rescue and escaped the Dark Lord's stronghold with Severus before Voldermont even knew he was gone. According to Remus and the Order, Sirius had shown up and claimed he knew a way to rescue Severus. It turned out that Sirius had faked his death in order to go undercover and get inside of Voldermont's inner circle, the man had been working his way up the ranks for 5 years before Severus was taken. When Severus had been taken the Dark Lord realized Sirius was a false supporter and was planning to kill him, only Sirius had gotten wind of the plan and escaped first, coming back for Severus after notifying the Order of his current living state. Severus had been surprised, and extremely grateful to Sirius for saving him, but he couldn't seem to shake his fear that things were only going to get worse.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Draco gaped at the tall man before him; Sirius Black was huge, and currently grinning at him like a maniac. Harry had rushed into the house, and then rushed right back out, leaving behind a confused Draco and an amused Sirius. Unnerved by the man's stare Draco attempted to break the awkward silence.

"Harry's told me you are his godfather, I'm sure you're glad to be able to see him again."

Sirius nodded, but continued to stare at Draco oddly, not knowing what to do Draco blurted out, "why do you keep staring at me?"

"No reason, just wondering what a pretty thing like you is doing with a lunkhead like Harry. "

Laughing a Draco's expression he said, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just its obvious Harry cares for you, but you don't seem like his type."

Draco spluttered and choked out: "I am not some hoity-toity miss, I care for Harry as well and I resent the insinuation that___"

Holding a big hand up Sirius stopped Draco's tirade, "easy there Sunshine, I didn't say you guys weren't right for each other, I just was saying you guys are unlikely pair and he's lucky to have you, that's all."

Draco nodded, he hadn't meant to go off on the man like that, he just felt defensive of his and Harry's future relationship, he didn't know what lie ahead for them, but he didn't want people to doubt it before it got started.

Smiling at Sirius, Draco apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh I just__"

"It's fine Draco, I understand, no harm done."

Relieved Draco went to pour some tea for the two of them but before he could a frantic Harry burst in the room.

"Draco, BABYCHARLIEHAVENEVILLE!!!!"

"Excuse me?"

"Neville's having the baby, Charlie wanted us to be there, come on!"

Waving them on Sirius shook his head, "I'm fine by myself, you two go help your friends, from what I know of pregnancy, Neville's got a long night ahead of him."

Harry grabbed Draco's arm, he apparated them straight to the Burrow, where Neville had chosen to have the baby with the help of a midwife and Molly. Draco personally thought that was very brave of him; if the places had been reversed Draco would want to be in a hospital, surrounded by clean materials and experienced doctors.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Sirius shook his head at his godson's antics, Draco had his hands full with that one, speaking of a hand full, Sirius decided it was time to pay Severus a visit. He apparated to St. Mungos, whistling a happy tune as he strolled down the hallway Sirius came to a stop before Sev's room, he found himself strangely nervous. Sirius pushed away the feeling, shaking his head he knocked on the door and waited, he heard Severus inside call, "come in," and in he went. The first thing he noticed was Remus at Sev's beside, holding the potion master's hand, he nodded to Remus and went to stand on the other side of Severus.

"Remus, would you mind if Severus and I had a moment?"

Looking at his mate, Remus nodded and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him, leaving the two men inside together.

"How are you feeling Severus?"

"Just fine thank you."

Sirius said nothing, just stared down at the man in the bed, Severus was still beautiful, his long black hair tied back at his nape, pale skin dotted with small freckles, and onyx eyes peeking out from thick, black, lashes. He suddenly wanted nothing more then to climb up next to Severus on the bed, as if the past five years hadn't happened and he wasn't now Remus's mate.

Smiling ruefully Sirius spoke, "of all the people to have replaced me with, I wouldn't think it would be Remus. How long did you wait Sev? Before you were fucking my best friend?"

"It wasn't like that Sirius."

"What was it like then lover? Hmmmm?"

Closing his eyes against the rush of pain he felt, Severus fought back tears, it wasn't fair for Sirius to do this to him, the man had been dead for five years! Severus had mourned for his lost lover, and seeing him today only brought back all the old pain.

"You are not entirely blameless here Sirius."

"Of course you're right love, pining for you for five years was a ridiculous thing for me to do, I know."

"Sirius, you told me we weren't right for each other! Then when I went to try and find you to fix what happened, you were fucking dead! Excuse me for moving on and trying to continue living my life!"

Sirius moved over Severus, leaning his face close he whispered in his ear, "When you were being fucked by Remus, how long did you were pretending it was me?"

Outraged, Severus swung a hand to slap Sirius, but he caught it and brought it to his chest.

"Do you feel my heartbeat Severus? My heart has only ever beat for you, and no how much I hate it will continue to beat for you, so I want you to think of that while you're happy with Remus."

Swooping down, Sirius captured Sev's lips with his own, dominating the kiss and taking all Severus had to give, ending the kiss Sirius strode to the door.

Turning back he asked, "Are you happy with Remus baby?"

Sirius turned and left the room, leaving behind a stunned Severus, cursing Sirius for once again complicating his life.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**The Burrow 1:30 pm**

"You're doing good Neville, come on push!"

A panting, exhausted Neville lay on a bed, Charlie on one side holding his hand, Draco and Harry on the other, and Molly and the midwife between his legs. The labor had been a long and hard one, everyone was drained, but as the newest Weasley finally made her way into the world, everyone's exhaustion gave in to elation.

"Millicent Carlotta Weasley."

Draco was inwardly surprised at the couples name choice, but decided he would call the child "Millie" in order to save her from any future embarrassment. The birth had been an amazing experience and Draco was left feeling light and free, he also was open to the possibility that maybe he and Harry could be doing this someday. As if sensing his thoughts Harry turned and made his way towards Draco, he pulled the blonde into his arms and rested his chin on Draco's head.

"Ready to go home sweetheart?"

"Yes."

The couple said their goodbyes, kissing the sleeping baby on her forehead, they apparated out, returning home they both went to Harry's room. Smiling Harry led Draco in, they changed into pajamas and climbed into bed, Harry cuddling Draco close, they instantly fell asleep, tired by a long day. Neither heard the door open, or saw Draco's father poke his head in, Lucius smiled at the sleeping couple and quietly closed the door, whispering "goodnight" as he headed off to his own rooms, things were looking up.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Dark Lord raged, first Draco was taken, he found out one of his most trusted servants was a traitor, and now he no longer had Severus to torture. He would get Harry Potter for this, the boy would know pain he never thought imaginable, and when he was done, he would destroy everything Harry loved, and make him watch.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N Chapter 9, I finally wrote it! THe plot thinkens, there will be mucho things ahead for everyone, and you'll definately be getting some background on Sirius/Severus and some more H/D action. THanks for reading the story, Enjoy!

Review =]

_Kbook_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Harry Potter just turned 18 and still has to defeat Voldermont, and Draco Malfoy has finally come face to face with his destiny….who will triumph?**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related that's all J.K. Rowling**

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on my ok, and un'betad so mistakes are my own.**

**Facts: The Malfoy's were never bad, just neutral. Dumbledore and Sirius are still dead and after Harry started Hogwarts he went to live with Remus and Severus who are a bonded couple. The 6th and 7th book didn't happen and Draco never went to Hogwarts.**

***************************************************************************************************************************

**May 12**

The next few months flew by, Harry and Draco grew closer, Lucius and Draco began to rebuild their father/son relationship, Harry and Sirius strengthened their bond, Neville and Draco grew close, and Harry and Charlie as well, the group began to spend a lot of time with each other and Millie, as Draco dubbed her, and Ron and Hermione were pregnant. Things were not all good, Severus and Remus's relationship was strained (Sirius had a hand in that), Voldermont continued his attacks on Muggles and Muggle-born, Harry was forced to train nonstop for the quickly approaching battle with the Dark Lord. Draco was worried for Harry, the brunette was working himself so hard and Draco was afraid there was going to be nothing left when it was time to face the Dark Lord. Draco realized he had stopped listening to his father and turned towards Lucius, the older man had been instructing Draco on how to properly organize one's potion books. Lucius had stopped speaking and was looking at Draco with a bemused look, "Am I boring you son?"

"Of course not Father, I was just worrying about Harry."

"Do not worry Draco, Harry is strong he will be fine."

Not believing his father he looked away, nodded to Severus as he walked into the library, Harry, Remus, and Sirius were with the order training, leaving them alone in the house, Severus opened his mouth to speak when the doorbell rang.

Draco hurried down the stairs, his father and godfather following; Draco opened the door in a hurry and stared in shock at the group on his doorstep. Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory stood ragged and dirty, looking worn out and disheveled. Blaise smirked and Theo eyed Draco, finally Pansy blurted: "Are you going to let us in or not?"

Startled Draco moved aside, the goup moved through the door, Severus and Lucius cast shocked glances at Draco.

"Who are these people Draco?" His father demanded in a harsh tone.

"These are the people who saved me from the Dark Lord, Father."

Lucius gave them an appraising glance, obviously finding the group less then impressive; Theo moved forward and stood in front of the surprised blonde.

"We need your help Draco."

Draco stared up at the tall man, "what could I possibly help you with?"

"We need somewhere to hide, and regroup."

Severus stepped forward, "Just a minute, even though you helped Draco, how do we know we can trust you?"

Blaise stepped forward, " Mr. Snape-Lupin, you have every reason to be wary, but Sirius Black can vouch for us, and besides we hold no loyalty towards the Dark Lord, we are on Potter's side just as you are."

Lucius looked thoughtful, Draco looked unsure, and Severus looked skeptic, finally Lucius stepped forward with hand outstretched.

"Thank you for saving my son."

They all shook hands and then Theo moved close to Draco again, "Draco may I speak privately with you for a moment?"

Draco nodded and led Theo into the living room; Theo stopped and pulled Draco to him.

"You're so beautiful Draco, I saw you tied up and afraid and all I wanted to do was hold you, even though you were scared you stood brave in front of the Dark Lord, that made me brave too, You helped us get away Draco, without you we would still be serving that monster, thank you."

Theo stoked the smaller boy's cheek and leaned close, he whispered Draco's name and kissed the blonde passionately. Draco's eyes widened and he struggled to be free, he was grateful to Theo but he loved Harry!

Harry was tired and frustrated, but at least it was over, heading to the floo he called out Snape Manor and smiled, excited to see Draco again. Stepping through the floo he stopped, there in his living room was some blonde man kissing his beauty! Draco was struggling and trying to get loose while the big man gripped him tight, Harry went from tired to furious in a nanosecond, he gave a furious roar and grabbed the man by his shirt, he threw him off of Draco and jumped on top of the fallen man. Harry punched him a few times until Sirius pulled him up, he turned and saw a tearful Draco standing by the couch, and Harry went and took the beauty into his arms.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't make him stop."

"It's okay Beauty, I understand."

Just as Draco was going to respond an explosion rocked the house, everyone looked around in confusion, Pansy stepped forward.

"It's Voldermont!"

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated, and I know this is short but I seem to have lost inspiration for this story. I'm not quite sure where to go with it so be patient with me okay?

Review =]

_Kbook_


	11. Chapter 11

****

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related that's all J.K. Rowling**

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on my ok, and un'betad so mistakes are my own.**

**Summary: Harry Potter just turned 18 and still has to defeat Voldermont, and Draco Malfoy has finally come face to face with his destiny….who will triumph?**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry thrust Draco towards his father and shouted for Remus, and Sirius to back him up, they ran for the front door. Harry stood in front of the door for a moment, and inner struggle played across his face. Sirius placed a large hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze.

"We are here Harry, we believe in you."

Nodding Harry opened the door preparing to face the threat, except on the doorstep wasn't the dark lord; it was a grinning Fred and George Weasley.

"Hiyya Harry thought we'd drop in for a visit."

Harry Potter just stared in shock at the two soot-covered twins, until finally he broke into a grin, whooped and hugged the crazy twins. Remus and Sirius smiled as well and called to the household that everything was fine. Remus stepped forward to hug the twins.

"You rascals, what was that god awful noise?"

"Well we're testing a new product, and___"

"_there are a few kinks that need to be worked out but___"

"_it's nothing to be concerned about old friend."

Shaking his head at the twins Sirius moved to hug the twins, their jaws dropped in shock and they simultaneously yelled, "Sirius!!!?"

"Hello boys, I'd say this is the first time anyone's ever pulled one over on you eh?"

There was laughter and hugs all around when the rest of the household came into the pallor. Severus gave the twins a stern look.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, what pray tell is the meaning of all of this?"

"Ahhh professor Snape, we're just glad__"

"__to see you alive and as snarky__"

"__as ever, after your brush__"

"__with old snakey."

They twins finished with a grin and swept by the cranky professor to see the rest of the houses inhabitants. They looked at Draco with surprise.

"And who might this lovely be?" They asked at the same time

Draco blushed and shyly looked to Harry, Harry moved to Draco's side and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"This is Draco Malfoy, he's been staying here, and he's under my protection, so limit the pranks eh boys?"

"Never!" The twins laughed, nodded at the blushing blonde and moved their eyes over Blaise, Theo, Gregory and Vincent, before finally stopping on Pansy. Their eyes widened and Fred whistled, they moved closer and began to circle the woman.

"Quite a pretty lady you are__"

"_tits are straight out of my dreams_"

"_arse that you could bounce a quarter off as well_"

"_legs like these deserve to have a man between them_"

" _tell me is your pussy as pretty as the rest of you?"

Pansy did nothing but arch an eyebrow, Blaise moved threateningly towards the twins, but Pansy stopped him with a look. Harry knew the twins were just testing Pansy to see if she could deal with their nature. Pansy in turn began to circle the twins, she said nothing until finally she stopped in front of them, smirked and said.

"Well I bet you boys are several handfuls aren't you?" She winked and moved back to her place next to Blaise as the twins stared flabbergasted. Harry hid a smile, as did the rest of the room. George dramatically grabbed his heart, "I think I'm in love." Fred just leered at the black haired girl and made suggestive hand motions. Drawing the twin's attention away Harry spoke to them.

"Not that it isn't great to see you guys, but what brings you here?"

"We have news Harry."

**Hours later**

Harry sat on the couch, gazing into the fireplace, he thought about what the twins "news" meant to the wizarding world. Startled from his thoughts Harry looked up to see a worried Draco standing next to him, smiling Harry wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and pulled the boy onto his lap. Draco blushed, but settled comfortably in Harry's arms.

"What are you thinking about Harry?"

"The war, my family, the innocents, Voldermont, and you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, listen Draco, there's something I've been meaning to tell you I just couldn't seem to find the right words."

"What is it Harry?"

"It's May now and we've known each other for six months, now I know that might not seem like much time, but it's enough for me to know."

"Know what Harry?"

"That I love you Draco, that I want to be with you forever, that you're my beauty and I want to marry you, have children and be with you forever."

Draco's beautiful eyes welled with tears and he smiled.

"I love you too Harry, and I want all those things as well."

Harry smiled at Draco and held the blonde tighter.

"One day Beauty, we'll have all that, but first I need to make it safe for you, be patient for me okay?"

Draco nodded and he and Harry sat quietly, contemplating their future, and if they would actually get the chance to have one.

**In the Library **

"Goddamn Sirius!"

Sirius said nothing as Severus was cursing him, he just watched the black-haired man pace and grow more agitated.

"You have no right to do this! I've moved on and I'm with Remus now and it's the way it's supposed to be! You have got to stop interfering!"

"Is that what you want Baby? Me to leave you alone."

"Yes…of course."

"You don't sound so sure Baby."

"I…what am I supposed to do Siri?"

"I don't know Baby, but I suggest you figure it out soon, because your wolf is on his way."

At that announcement, Severus looked to the door as Remus knocked, and entered. Severus smiled at his auburn haired mate; Remus nodded back and turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, I'd like some time alone with my Mate."

"Sure thing Moony." Sirius smirked at the couple and left. Severus moved towards the werewolf and moved to hug him, but Remus caught his hands and stared down at his smaller mate.

"We need to talk Sev."

Severus sighed. "Remus I promise you have nothing to worry about Sirius and I were just_"

"It's okay Mate, I know nothing was going on, but I also know you're confused."

"Remus what__"

"Mate, I know you have conflicting feelings about him."

"Love no, it's just_"

"Stop Sev, it's okay I understand. He's your first love, and part of you will always love him, you never got closure. It's understandable that your confused, it's okay."

Tears pooled in Sev's onyx eyes, and he tried to wipe them away.

"I hate it when you're reasonable." He sniffled.

Remus brought his mate into his arms.

"Don't cry Mate. I'm not angry but we do need to address this."

"Address what?"

"Your feelings for another man, Sev I need to know if these feelings are something your going to act on, and whether or not your happy with me."

"Remus, of course I'm happy with you!"

"Are you Mate?"

"Yes Remus, Siri he's just my past. But I've moved on, with you."

"Siri?"

"Remus, it's just a nickname."

"A lover's nickname."

Remus sighed and moved back from Sev, he looked at the ceiling and rubbed a hand over is face.

"Sev, I think we need to take a break."

"What Remus! NO__"

"Until you know for sure what you want, and who you want, I think it's best if we spend some time apart. I can move to another room, or you could if that's what you want, but we need some space."

"Remus__"

"Severus it's for the best."

Severus sat down in a chair behind him, staring incredulously at the werewolf, who had at one time made him deliriously happy, and was now stabbing a knife through his heart.

"I'll take a new room, you can stay Remus."

The werewolf nodded and turned to walk out.

"Remus please."

The werewolf paused for a moment, and then squared his shoulders, exiting the room. Severus let out an anguished cry and tried to hold back his tears, he didn't know how long he sat there crying until Sirius returned to the library.

"Sssh, easy Baby. Maybe it's for the best."

Sirius tried to comfort the crying man; he rubbed his back, and whispered soothing words. Finally Sev threw himself into Sirius's arms and began sobbing into his chest, clutching Sirius's shirt in a death grip he continued to cry.

"I'm so confused Siri."

"I know Baby, I know."

Finally the black-haired man quieted, calming down a little he raised his head from the broad chest it was resting on.

"How did you know I needed you?"

"Your tears always smelled like rain baby."

"What?"

"I'm an animagus Baby, I could hear you and Moony down the hall, and I would know the smell of your tears anywhere."

"Well you should, you make me cry more times then I can count."

"Yeah, well if I recall correctly I more then made up for it."

Black eyes looked into blue, and then Sev nodded, "that you did."

**Flashback**

"Severus! Where the hell are you?"

"Go away Sirius!"

Sirius scowled and headed to the door he heard the snarky, potion masters voice behind. He stopped in front of it and tried the doorknob it was locked.

"Let me in _Sevvie_."

"Don't mock me you bastard, and I have no desire to speak to you."

"Severus, let me in."

Sirius spoke in a harsh tone, and Sev must have decided he meant business, because he opened the door and glared up at his lover.

"What?"

"Don't what me, I know what you've been doing you slut!"

Sev shout a hand out, and slapped the man he loved.

"Don't talk to me that way!"

Sirius grabbed the hand that had just slapped him, and pulled Sev close.

"I saw you Baby, flirting with that boy, a little young for you, wouldn't you say?"

"You stupid git! He was an ex-student, he is now in the field of potions, he had questions!"

"And you were going to what? Give him a naked demonstration?"

"Of all the arrogant, stupid, jealous things to say. I hate you, now let go of me."

Sev began to struggle to get out of Siri's muscular embrace, he was crying and he didn't want Siri to know.

"Aww, Baby. Don't cry. I'm sorry; you know I'm a jealous bastard. I just can't stand the thought of anyone else trying to take you away from me."

"I love you Siri, why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you baby, it's the other guys I don't."

"I don't like when we fight."

"I know baby, let me make it up to you."

Sirius covered the protesting man's lips with his own, he kissed the very breathe from Sev. He backed the man towards the bed and lowered him onto it, and began to lavish the black-haired man's body with his love, and his tongue.

**Present Time**

"Things were good between us Baby."

Severus didn't deny the truth of his ex-lover's statement, they had had a volatile, passionate relationship, but they loved each other and the sex between them had been mind-blowing. But the pain of the last fight they had, and then the loss of his lover was still there and Severus wasn't sure he would ever forget, and the fact that he was now married to Remus.

"I don't know what to do Siri."

"I love you Baby and I'm sorry I hurt you, but if you tell me Remus is without a doubt, the one you want I will back off and let you be happy. Even if it kills me, I want you to be happy Baby."

Severus looked into the blue eyes of the man he had loved for so long, and was filled with such confusion, it hurt. He jumped up from Sirius's lap and ran out the door.

"I need time to think, I can't do this right now. I'm sorry Sirius."

Severus ran from the room, and straight into Lucius Malfoy's arms.

"There, there Sev. Don't cry now, come with your old pal Luc and we will get this mess all sorted out."

Sev looked up at his friend, the blonde was smiling and had a clear look in his eye, it seemed he had his friend back.

"Thank you Lucius."

************************************************************************************************************************

The Dark Lord paced back and forth in his chambers, his death eaters would return soon from their scouting mission, and he was anxious. A few minutes later one of his servants ran in.

"My Lord, they have found it."

Voldermont smiled.

"_Good, Harry Potter will not know what hit him."_

_***********************************************************************************************************************************_

A/N Hey guys, I'm back to this story. Sorry it took so long, but I wasn't sure where I was going with this story, but now I know, so expect updates. Also have no fear you will soon find out what the twins "news" was and what old Voldy is planning. Enjoy!

Review =]

_Kbook_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Harry Potter just turned 18 and still has to defeat Voldermont, and Draco Malfoy has finally come face to face with his destiny….who will triumph?**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related that's all J.K. Rowling**

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on my ok, and un'betad so mistakes are my own.**

_

* * *

_

_**June 11**_

Harry stood by the side of his bed and stared down at the beautiful blonde in his bed. They had taken to sleeping in is bed together, and Harry loved it. He loved coming into his room at night and seeing the love of his life in his bed, and waiting. Draco made a small noise in his sleep and turned away; Harry's heart clenched, he loved Draco so much. He stood for a moment more before slipping off his shoes, socks, pants, and his shirt and climbing in the bed. Harry reached for Draco and pulled him close, spooning up behind the smaller man and one arm around his waist and the other on his heart. Draco nestled into the embrace and sighed contently; Harry closed his eyes and let the peace wash over him.

* * *

Lucius and Severus sat in the library, drinking tea, and discussing the whole situation.

"Lucius, what do I do?"

Lucius looked at Severus, his blue eyes clear, and sighed.

"Severus, you and I both know how much you still love Sirius and how broken you were when you thought he was dead. Remus is your mate yes, but was the bond created under duress? Also, you have yet to have a child with Remus and it has been 5yrs, most werewolves cannot resist impregnating their mates for that long."

Severus turned away and thought to himself. After a moment he stood and told a calm Lucius, "I need to be alone." He walked from the room and headed for his new bedroom.

As he headed up the stairs Severus ran into Sirius, his heart gave a jump and it was as if Sirius had never been gone. His eyes welled with tears and Sirius sighed.

"Come here Baby." Severus ran into the man's open arms and sobbed; he lifted his head and started into Siri's blue eyes. He thought of something and had to ask Sirius.

"Siri?"

"Yeah, Baby?"

"If I asked you to give me a baby right now would you do it?"

Sirius stared down at Severus and then after a few moments answered, "I love you Severus, and the thought of you having my child makes me happier then you can imagine. However, it's not exactly the best time, with the Remus confusion and Voldermont, but I know how much you want a baby. So, yes I would, and I would just trust you to keep yourself safe and make the best decision for our child."

In that moment Severus knew, he had always loved Sirius and with his answer he realized how wrong it was to have married Remus. Severus pulled out of Sirius's arms and patted his chest, "Thank you." He said and headed up the stairs. Sirius stood shocked, but then just laughed and continued his way to the kitchen.

Remus stood by the window, his thoughts troubled. The werewolf heard Severus coming and knew what was about to happen. He sighed, it was for the best and they both knew it. Severus knocked and after Remus's consent, entered. Before, Severus could say anything Remus beat him to it.

"I know why you've come, and I'm not going to fight you on this one. I think we both knew we weren't meant to be. I release you from the mate bond."

Severus just stood for a moment and then rushed at Remus he hugged the wolf tight and gave a sigh.

"Thank you Remus."

Remus nodded and kissed the potion masters head. Severus pulled out of his arms and left the room.

* * *

Harry felt something drifting across his stomach and was startled awake, surprised he grabbed the thing. It was soft and smooth and a seductive laugh came from the owner of the hand. Draco freed his hand and continued the light touches, and Harry's already hard cock appreciated it. He wanted Draco's hand lower though and with a lot more pressure. Harry rolled over on top of the blonde, and ground his hard cock against the blonde's erection. Draco moaned and thrust up against Harry.

"Please, Harry. I need you"

Harry growled, "God, I need you too, so much."

He passionately kissed Draco and wandlessly spelled off their clothes, both men moaned as bare skin made contact. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and said in a heated whisper, "I don't know how gentle I can be Beauty."

Draco just thrust upward and moaned, "Now."

Harry magically lubed and stretch Draco's entrance before, guiding his erection to the red, puckered hole. They both moaned as Harry began to slowly sink in, and Draco wanted Harry to move instantly, even with the initial pain of his first time.

Afterwards, Harry cuddled Draco to his chest and gently stroked his hair, while the blonde man traced his tattoo.

"Draco." Harry said in a soft voice.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Things will work out, and when they do, you and I are going to go somewhere far away from all of this."

"I will go anywhere with you Harry."

Harry smiled and Draco drifted off to sleep. Harry looked down and kissed him on the forehead, before leaving the bed. He gathered his weapons and dressed for war, and cast one last longing look back at Draco before leaving a note on the pillow and slipping silently out the door.

* * *

"Siri." Snape spoke tentatively into the darkened room and moved slowly inside.

"Sirius…where are you?" There was no answer and Severus moved inside the room, but he knew, Sirius was gone. He moved to the bed and there was a note it read:

_Baby,_

_There are thing I can't tell you, but just know I will be back soon and all will be well. We have a plan and have gone to take out Voldermont. The "we" in case you're wondering is myself, Harry, Remus, and the rest of the order members. Lucius and Draco remain here in the house with you and the rest of Voldermont's refugees. We will return soon._

_Stay safe, I love you_

_Sirius Black_

* * *

Review =]

A/N I'm the worst. I am so sorry for the lack of updates I ave been so busy, I will try to keep up better in this New Year. Enjoy!

_Kbook_


End file.
